


Boy on Film

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Shuu's intergalactic tour is starting to leave Rom a little... frustrated. Luckily, there is one thing he can do to help. He's just not very proud of it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks as always to ldybastet for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sanrio.

A literal Dream Galactic Tour.

It was the most ridiculous thing Rom had ever heard. Even if you ignored all the logistical issues, and Rom couldn’t, it was just… Where the hell did they get a spaceship from? Was Trichronika really popular enough to be known galaxy-wide? And… And… How did you go about setting up a gig on another planet, anyway?

Anyway, _even if_ he was able to ignore all that, this whole business with Acareafact just proved why it was a bad idea for them to go off-planet in the first place. Popularity was a fleeting thing, and without a physical presence, fans were fickle and likely to move on to the next new thing. Especially if it was literally throwing money at them.

More than that though, Rom was starting to realise that he actually missed the bastard. It had been a relief at first – no random messages on his phone in the dead of night, no walking down a street, feeling like he was being followed, only to turn a corner and find an annoyingly familiar face staring back at him. But as the weeks dragged on…

Shuu needed to get back. And soon.

The frustration was leaking into his daily life as well. Even he could tell he was being more irritable than usual, snapping at the slightest thing and breaking several sets of drumsticks from how hard he was playing. He almost felt like the others were starting to avoid him and he couldn’t really blame them. It all came to a head one evening in the café; he was hunched over his laptop, ignoring the chatter of everyone else around him as he worked on his receipts as usual, when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he automatically turned to punch them. He barely managed to stop his fist in time when his brain caught up with his eyes and registered that the blur in front of him was mostly purple and not the usual red and black target.

Chuchu’s ears drooped visibly as Rom’s fist hovered barely an inch from her nose. “I… was going to ask if you wanted another drink?”

“Shit. Chuchu, I’m sorry. Thought you were Crow.” An annoyed yell came from the direction of the bar.

“It’s fine, really.” Chuchu waved her hands frantically, and Rom couldn’t help but notice how she stepped back slightly. “Are you ok though, Rom? You look a little tired.”

Rom caught a glimpse of his face reflected in the laptop screen. Chuchu was right, he did look rough, with a big dark circle under each eye. If he were honest with himself, he’d been pretty restless at night ever since Shuu left. Tossing and turning, waking at up unsociable hours and not being able to get back to sleep. When was the last time he’d slept through a whole night? He couldn’t remember…

“Rom?” Chuchu’s expression was one of concern.

“It’s nothing, I just need some rest. I’m heading home.” Rom rubbed a hand over his face and nodded in the direction of the bar. “Make sure those idiots don’t do anything stupid without me here.”

Chuchu smiled. “We’ll make sure they behave.”

Rom nodded his thanks, his eyes drawn to the partially obscured document icon on-screen as he turned to pack his things away. There was one thing he had that might help him relax, he just wasn’t very proud of it…

***

Once he was safely inside, Rom went round checking and double-checking that all of the doors were locked and curtains drawn tightly shut before finally setting his laptop down on his bed instead of its usual spot on the desk. Then ran and grabbed a box of tissues before settling down next to it.

Hidden in a sub-folder of a sub-folder of a sub-folder was a video of Trichronika’s latest tour finale, sent to him by Shuu himself. Rom’s first instinct had been to delete the damn file and send an insulting message back to Shuu in return, and yet somehow it had ended up working its way on to his hard drive instead, buried under a chain of innocuous-looking folders. He’d watched it more than once.

With a sigh, he hit play then fumbled around with the mute button, uncertain if he actually wanted the sound or not. He ended up leaving it on. Hopefully his neighbours wouldn’t hear… It would be less embarrassing if they heard him actually watching porn. 

Rom propped his back up against a pillow and pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly. The live began with a colourful, obviously expensive, pyrotechnic display and the twins bounded out, followed by Shuu, all to rapturous applause and screams. Rom’s lip curled a little at that, but he pressed on. On-screen, Shuu’s outfit was… it was the gaudiest thing Rom had ever seen, even more so than his usual outfit. Rom wasn’t even sure how to describe it – fairy prince that got into a terrible accident at a pastels factory? A butterfly that had been vomited on by a unicorn? And he’d thought that Crow’s idea to try and put wings on his stage outfit had been bad enough… 

The live dragged on, sugary song after sugary song, Rom stroking half-heartedly as he watched. At one point his eyes glazed over, and he shook his head to snap himself out of it, This wasn’t any good, he wasn’t getting aroused at all – was he too tired? Or maybe some sense had finally kicked in and he was over Shuu and his ridiculous outfits once and for all. Not to mention, the brightly coloured assault on his poor over-tired eyes wasn’t exactly helping either. Maybe he should just stop it here. It wasn’t that late, he could always just go back out and see if anywhere was still open that sold sleeping tablets…

Rom was about to lean forward and switch the damn thing off, when the stage lights dimmed and the spotlight focused solely on Shuu. His hand stilled. Oh yeah, _this_ was why he wanted to watch the live in the first place. He started to stroke with renewed energy as Shuu opened his mouth and started to sing. It was a melody he knew well, even if the words were different; it had been one of Amatelast’s. Hell, he’d been sitting together with Shuu on his bed when they first wrote it. A fact that should make him angrier, but… He sighed and dragged his thumb over the head of his cock, shivering a little. Shuu looked good under the spotlight, if a little pale, and it was all too easy for Rom to imagine him as he was, to strip him of the hideous pink outfit and replace the blond with dark hair. 

The flush of desire he was starting to feel grew stronger and he closed his eyes on focused Shuu’s voice instead. Rom tried to pretend that it was someone else’s hand on his cock, that the fingers moving across his chest, teasing and pinching his nipples weren’t his. It worked, sort of, as long as he forgot that Shuu’s hands were far slimmer and smoother. They always did know exactly where to touch him… Rom’s hips started to buck as his breathing grew harsher, hand moving faster as precome started to leak from the tip. He was getting close, but the song was almost over too – he pumped harder, not wanting it to end, but at the same time not wanting his fantasy to be ruined by the sudden appearance of one of the twins. His other hand slipped down over taut abs and started to fondle his balls in time with his strokes, adding to the desire building rapidly in the pit of his stomach. Rom threw his head back and tensed. Just… Just a little…

The silence as the song ended was interrupted only by Rom groaning and coming all over his hand.

There wasn’t much point watching the rest of the show. Dazed but satisfied, Rom grabbed a tissue from the nearby box and cleaned himself off, then closed the laptop. As much as he hated to admit it, he did feel a lot less tense now. Maybe he’d even manage to sleep through the night. 

Too bad this was only a temporary solution though. Rom rolled over on his side and closed his eyes as sleep finally claimed him. His last thoughts as he drifted off were that either something needed to change, and that something was probably him, or that Shuu really needed to get back. 

And soon.


End file.
